


Sirius Black x Reader Help is for the weak

by LucienSolVital



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual James Potter, Dom Sirius Black, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, James Potter Lives, Jealous Sirius, M/M, Marauders' Era, Multi, Oblivious Sirius Black, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Being Ridiculous, Sirius Black Being an Idiot, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Needs a Hug, Teen Sirius Black, Teenage Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucienSolVital/pseuds/LucienSolVital
Summary: If you are a Supernatural fan, please also check out my wattpad where I have a sam x reader with 7 chapters (so far)https://www.wattpad.com/user/frost_the_elf





	1. Sirius x Reader  Help Is For The Weak part 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> THIS FANFIC CAN TRIGGER SOME THINGS, IT INCLUDES ATTEMPTED SUICIDE AND SIGNS OF CUTTING!!!!

I sat with my legs swinging underneath me. I looked up at the night stars and grip onto one of the pillars of the bridge. I then looked down at the lake below me to see the gleaming reflection of the stars. Sighing, I let go of the pillar and stood up.

 

"(y/n), what are you doing." 

 

tears were now streaming down my face. "Why does it matter?" I say after some time. 

 

He steps forward, reaching toward me, before saying, "What are you talking about? (y/n) what are you doing, you aren't in your right mind,"

 

"Ha, right mind... do I even have one, I don't know anymore." I look down at my exposed arms, "These scars tell different stories. All the wrongdoings, all the mistakes, all the bad times, all the things I did wrong. The first one I always mark first is still being alive..." I turned toward the voice of my longtime friend and crush, Sirius. My vision was now distorted but the tears streaking down his face were as clear as day. 'Look at what you did (y/n), why don't you just fall!' I wavered slightly on my feet making Sirius gasp and try to reach for me but I placed one foot behind me to escape him. He stops immediately but looked at me helplessly. 

 

"Please (y/n), listen to what I have to say, at least..." 

 

I turned back around to stop seeing his pleading face and stared at the moon, which was full, "The moon is rising fast Sirius, you should go help Prongs, Wormtail, and Moony..." I said back to him.  
"We need you, too, (your-marauder-name)," Sirius spoke softly. My tears fell faster as he spoke his last sentence, "We need you, you keep us out of trouble..." 

 

"What an amazing job I've done. Ha, you would do better off without me... Say goodbye to them for me. Oh and Sirius," I turned fully to him with a watery smile, "thank you." I took a step back and fell with my arms outstretched. Before I crashed into the lake below, I saw Sirius take a dive towards me, wand out. Right before I crashed into the blackness of the lake, I felt a hand take mine and I was flying just above the water. I was pulled up and held very closely by a hysterical Sirius. After a moment I started sobbing into Sirius' already shaking shoulder, and we both held each other tightly. 

 

"I'll help you through this, we can get through this together" Sirius whispered into my ear as I fell into sleep.


	2. Sirius x Reader  Help Is For The Weak Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes yes yes I would love to have a thing  
> wait if its continuing from the last one maybe she gets abused by her family and that's why she has the scars because she hurts herself because she thinks that nobody likes her and it gets to her birthday and she expects nobody to remember and everyone does and there is butterbeer and she is really happy until people start getting drunk and when she hears things being slammed against a table she freaks out and has a panic attack and Remus notices and tries to help but he cant so he gets the other marauders who are miraculously are not drunk and Sirius helps her get through it and he takes her up into his dorm and helps her go to sleep  
> (no smut if you could please) ~Kirah
> 
> Thank you for the request!!!!! I shall try my best to put that into a chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!! This Includes PAST ABUSE, SIGNS OF CUTTING, A PANIC ATTACK, AND A VERY CUTE TOL BEAN KNOWN AS SIRIUS BLACK

A week had passed since the incident and I sat there on my bed staring down at the scars on my arm. Visions filled my mind. Tears flooded down my face as I was taken back to when I was little.  
......."Get down here, you little shit!" I heard my mother screech from downstairs. I was huddled in a shaking ball in the corner of the bathroom, still bruised and broken from the last time. Standing up with shaky knees, I make my way down the stairs. My mother stands there at the bottom with crossed arms. She grabs me by the arm and pulls be away, stumbling all the while. In her drunken state, she took me to the kitchen......  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, my birthday was tomorrow. 'No one will remember, they probably hate you...' a single tear ran down my face. I take a deep breath, put on a (fake) smile, wipe all the tears away, and head to the common-room.  
Sirius was charming some girls, Remus had his nose in his book, James was trying to get in Lily's pants with Peter following him around. 'Nothing out of the ordinary' I thought as I made my way over to Remus. 

"Hey Remus, how's the book?" I asked looking at the cover then at his face.

He was reading 'The Hobbit'. He let out a hum and I knew he was too enraptured in the book. I sigh and look into the open fire that lights up the room. I slump back against the back of the couch and looked up at the ceiling of the crowded room known as the Gryffindor Common Room. I closed my eyes once more and the memories came back to me. I opened my eyes in a rush and noticed my breath had quickened. Slowly, I calmed down and got up. I looked around to see if the others had noticed, and saw that Remus was still reading his book, James was still trying to charm Lily, and Sirius was still flirting with all the females in the common room. I took it upon myself to take a walk around the school.

It was still early in the morning and the air was brisk. Some of the paintings were still asleep. Peeves' laughter could be heard after the crash of... something...  
The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I sat down on my bed and stared out the window of the dorm at the night sky. Sighing, I lay down and fall asleep.  
The next day went as I thought it would. Not a word of my birthday, I wasn't surprised. My mind started to wander to dark places, ' No one likes you, you are just pitied. 

"Oh, look at little fragile (y/n), she is such an idiot! She's also ugly, fat, and weak." they laugh at you behind your back, and I can't blame them, look at you, you're are WORTHLESS!" I thought to myself.

I got up from the Gryffindor table and exited the Great Hall. I slowly made my way to the common room and went up to my dorm.

~"Ok guys, let's get everything ready for tonight!" James said to Sirius, Peter, and Remus. Sirius let out an excited whoop and got up from his seat. ~

When I woke up my first reaction was to get up, but I was too depressed. Sighing I forced myself up anyway. I began walking down to the common room. The fireplace was off... 

"Hmmm, where is my wand?" I checked my sock and pulled out the stick. I pointed it at the fireplace and whispered, "Incendio." The fire was back and so was, whoah... Wait what?!? 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY (Y/N)!!!!!" The whole of Gryffindor plus more yelled. 

For the first time in ages, a real smile graced my face and tears began running down my face.  
The party was at full fling and people were drunk... The slam of a bottle sounded on one of the tables and visions flooded my head. My breathing sped up and white and black spots in the corner of my eyes showed, my vision went blurry. 

"(y/n)?!?!" Remus asked with worry clear in his voice. 

I was now on a ball on the floor rocking back and forth trying to calm myself. When I heard my name, I tried to hide.

"Sirius, get over here!" Remus called to his friend who had made a bet that he could go the night without drinking.

Laughing, Sirius turned to werewolf boy," What is it Moony?" Then he saw the state I was in and raced over.

"Shhhhhh.... It's ok (y/n)... No one will hurt you anymore, I promise..." I heard Sirius' voice in my ear. 

My breath slowed slightly and I felt myself being lifted. The only sound I could hear over my quick breaths was the beating of a heart.

I felt myself being set on a soft surface and felt the bed dip as someone climbed in. I heard the beating of a heart once more and a slight 'shhh' in my ear. I hand tentatively stroked my hair and continued to help me through the panic attack. And with the feeling of lips on my forehead, I fell asleep.


	3. Help Is For The Weak Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyway my idea is that James and Remus both wake up before y/n and Sirius and James starts fangirling because he ships them and so he takes pictures and goes down to the Great Hall for breakfast to wait for them to come in holding hands and then they both walk in with their other friends and he starts lecturing Sirius about how he is ruining all of his ships and how he might just cry but Sirius has no idea what the frick is going on and just stares at James blankly for like 10 minutes while Remus is sitting there stifling his laughter. Meanwhile Lily is doing the same to y/n and while they are ranting they both back away slowly and out of the Great Hall look at each other and burst out laughing. They then go away from the doors as they can hear James and Lily and find the Room of Requirement and hide in there waiting to be found. And then something pushes them both together from behind and they kiss and Lily and James walk in right at that point so after they kiss and look behind them It's Remus because he is a fangirl as well
> 
> XD I hope that was helpful I'm sorry if it wasn't or if you didn't understand that XD byeeee ~Kirah
> 
>    
> Thank you for another request!!!! I hope I don't fail miserably :/

James was the first to wake up the next morning. He sat up and stretched out his arms with a yawn. Looking around he spotted Sirus, (y/n), and Remus were still asleep. 'wait... (Y/N)!?!?!?! O.M.G. they are in the same bed!' He started fangirling internally as he watched them sleep. He stood up and made his way over to Remus.  
"Psstttt... Moony.... Wake up..."  
He gently shook the sleeping chocolate addict. Remus hummed uncomfortably and slowly opened his eyes. He saw James' face and the giant grin spread across his face. James put a finger to his lips and pointed to Sirius' bed. Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's childish behavior but looked over anyway. He saw (y/n) and Sirius in the same bed and smiled to himself. James took out his phone, walked over to Sirius' bed and snapped a photo of the sleeping love-birds.  
The two early birds headed down to the great hall. James was just waiting for Sirius and (y/n) to walk in hand in hand. After they were talking for a bit, (y/n) and Sirius walked in, but not as James had been expecting... Sirius was talking to Peter while (y/n) was talking to Lily. James was outraged... And before Remus could talk some sense into the hot-headed Potter, James was already on his way to Sirius.

I saw a fuming James stomp right past me to Padfoot. I turned around to see that James was in Sirius' face, " HOW CAN YOU RUIN MY SHIP?!?!?!?"  
I looked at Sirius' face to see that he was just staring blankly at James as he went on and on about how his ship was destroyed. I sighed and continued to talk to Lily on our way over to Remus.  
"Hey, Moony what's up with Prongs?" I asked the gentle giant. 

He just looked at me and sighed, " He's just being a Potter..."

We all laughed silently at that. 

Lily turns to me and starts, "But seriously WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN THE SHIP?!?!"

I stared at her for 1 minute before laughing my ass off, making me fall out of the bench we were all sitting on. I look up at them and see that Remus can't hold in his laughter for much longer. James stomps back over and trips over me. And that was just too much for Remus and he burst out laughing. Sirius was just watching from the sideline. I look over to the Professors and see that Dumbledore was also laughing with McGonagall looking at him in disapproval. After all that I get up walk over to Sirius, grab his hand, and drag him out of the Great Hall. 

Remus gets up looks over at Lily and James and grins, he then pulls out the marauder's map and walks slowly over to where (y/n) and Sirius were headed. 

I pulled Sirius along with me," Do you know what they were talking about?" I ask him.  
"I have an idea, but I don't really know." he responded blushing slightly, "Where are we going?"  
I stifle some laughter and shake my head softly. I thought we could play some hide and seek with them." I look over my shoulder at him and see his grin.  
We walk by the same hallway three times, a door slowly appears, I grin and walk pull Padfoot into the Room of Requirments. 

Remus stops as the door to the Room of Requirements slowly fades. He smirks and walks past the hallway three times to have the door appear again. Little did he know that Lily and James were right behind him.

"Are you going to te- Mffffphhhh?!" I get caught off by something pushing me into Sirius, making us kiss. Both of our eyes go wide. Then Sirius grabs hold of my hips and deepens the kiss. I close my eyes and soon after, I hear a squeal of happiness. We break the kiss and turn to the noise to see James fangirling with Lily grinning happily next to him. I turn around to see Remus grinning happily.  
Sirius turns me back around and crashed his lips back down on mine.


	4. Was it True? Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOOO SORRY for the delay, I've been so busy recently, but I hope to get more chapters out soon, If you have any requests, please dont be afraid to contact me

Hello, I am so sorry I have kept writing this and writing this and it keeps deleting when my internet goes out but now I am at a place with good internet so it shouldn't be a problem. Anyway my idea is that the reader is shocked by the kiss and thinks that it was like a dare or a prank or something like that (a bet maybe) and so they run off to their special hiding spot with the Marauders map so that they can't find her and everyone gets really worried and they can't find you for two days so there is a school wide search and the slytherin a are begrudgingly helping but as they get close to the reader they start saying things like "I hope she gets lost" and stuff like that and then they leave so the reader starts crying and Sirius finds her and the Reader looks tired and hungry and cold because they haven't moved from that place in two days but they're used to it because ya know home life and Sirius takes her to Madame Pomfrey and she lets him stay and he gets into bed with her and she wakes up in his arms and with Remus looking smug at the door. Idk if that's any good or even makes sense but I tried sorry!

(I know you tried and I'm sorry for the long wait, hopefully, a long chapter will make up for it)

 

"I can't believe she actually thinks it was a real kiss," a Slytherin girl whispered to her friend whilst shooting glances at me,

"I know right," her friend chuckled, "she's only a mud-blood, he's a pure blood, he would never go after her,"

'Maybe they're right,' I shoot a glance at the boys as they were talking, 

"Hey, um, I'm not feeling all that good, I'm going to take my food up to the common room," I tell them,

'Maybe if I ran off, then he wouldn't have to deal with me,' I thought as I stood up, 'but they could easily find me on the map,' I walked towards the exit of the great hall, 'maybe I should,'

"Hey (y/n)," Lily waved at me interrupting my train of thought

"Hey Lily," I smile, "I'm headed to the common room, I'm not feeling well,"

"Okay, I hope you get better," She smiled

'If I grab the map, they wouldn't be able to find me.' I pack a small bag of food, a few articles of clothing and a blanket.

'Now, where to?' I ponder

"Hey (y/n)!" 

"Hmmm?" I hid the bag

"I heard you weren't feeling well, I brought you soup," I turned to see Molly handing me a bowl,

"Thank you, Molly, but I'm not all that hungry," 

"Well, you can keep it with you, I put a spell on it to keep it warm,"

'Perfect,'

"Thank you, Molly, that's perfect," I smile and take the sealed bowl

"No problem," She smiled, "I have to go meet Arthur," She waved me goodbye and ran out the door. I smiled and laughed gently, 'They are so cute'. After a bit of packing, I run to the boy's dorms, grab the map and run off to the edge of the dark forest. I dashed along the side of the lake that met with the forest and glanced behind me, no one was there. I smiled slightly, knowing that they wouldn't think I was gone until morning. 

I felt slightly guilty for taking the map, but it had to be done. No more sneaking out for the boys, sadly. I ducked into a hiding place I found in first year, after getting chased by Malfoy. 

It's been a few days now and I've heard people calling my name.

"I don't know why Sirius is soooo upset, why does he like her?," I heard a girl say as she walked by with her friends, "First of all she's ugly, second is that she is weird, and third is that she is an idiot,"

"I know," I peaked around the bush I was hiding in to see a few Slytherin girls walk by, " He would look much cuter with her out of the way,"

I started to break down (life lesson; don't take that shit, stand up for your self, you got this). I let out a quiet sob as they walked away. I was looking at the map and saw that Sirius was running towards me, "How," I was cut off by a giant black dog pouncing on me.

"Padfoot..." I groan as he started to lick my face, "that's disgusting," he smirked as he turned back to his normal, human self.

"Found you," He whispered, "You had me so worried," He started to pepper kisses all over my face

 

I started to laugh, "I love you,"


	5. What did I just say? Help is for the weak part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda Goldman - WRITE THAT HE LUVS HER BACK, WRITE THAT HE LUVS HER BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :):):):):):):):):):):):)<3 <3<3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3<3<3 <3<3
> 
> I'm on it! Hope you enjoy this chapter and hope that there are more requests :)

I drew a blank as soon as those words left my mouth.

'Did I really say that?' My face grew very hot

"I love you, too" 

'What' My face went blank as I processed what he said;

I- show possession of act of self

Love- an intense feeling of deep affection.

You- reference to person in question

"You what?" I asked stupidly.

"You're adorable," I heard him say as he smashed his lips against mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's so small and simple but I had a bit of a blank as to what to add

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT SOME REQUESTS FOR SOME SIRIUS X READER FANFICS!!!!!!!!! THE WORLD DOESNT HAVE ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
